Toki Pona
Toki Pona é uma língua planejada, criada pela língüista e tradutora canadense Sonja Elen Kisa em 2001. Toki Pona é uma linguagem minimalista. Assim como o Pidgin, é focalizada para conceitos simples e elementos que são relativamente universais em todas as culturas. Kisa projetou a Toki Pona para expressar o máximo sentido com o mínimo de complexidade. A língua possui apenas quatroze fonemas e 118 palavras (confira o Dicionário Toki Pona - Português). Fonética e escrita O Toki Pona possui apenas 9 consoantes: *p - p ou b *t - t ou d *k - k ou g *s - s ou z *m - m *n - n antes de vogal, t, s, l, w ou y; m antes de p e antes de k. *l - l ou *w - w *j - j Possui também 5 vogais, a, e, i o, u, que se pronunciam como no AFI, no Esperanto ou no espanhol. O acento cai sempre na primeira sílaba da palavra. A estrutura da sílaba é ©V(N). A primeira sílaba de uma palavra pode começar com vogal, mas não as seguintes. A única consoante que pode existir no final da sílaba é N. As seguintes sílabas são impossíveis: ji(n) wu(n) wo(n) ti(n). A sílaba ti torna-se si nos empréstimos de outras línguas. Morfologia Não há plural: jan pode significar pessoa, pessoas ou povo. Como o Toki Pona tem um vocabulário muito pequeno, muitos termos têm múltiplos significados: suli, por exemplo, pode significar longo, alto, grande, importante etc. Por causa dessa ambiguidade, o falante é obrigado a deixar de lado as minúcias e focalizar-se no básico. Não existe, por exemplo, uma palavra para "amigo": é preciso dizer jan pona (pessoa + bom). Outros exemplos: *''ike lukin'' = (ruim + ver) = feio *''jan ike'' = (pessoa + ruim) = inimigo *''jan lawa'' = (pessoa + governar) = líder *''jan lili'' = (pessoa + pequeno) = criança *''jan sewi'' = (pessoa + elevado) = deus *''jan suli'' = (pessoa + grande) = adulto *''jan unpa'' = (pessoa + fazer amor) = amante, prostituta *''ma telo'' = (terra + água) = lama, pântano *''ma tomo'' = (terra + construção) = cidade, vila *''mi mute'' = (eu + muitos) = nós *''ona mute'' = (ele/ela + muitos) = eles/elas *''pona lukin'' = (bom + ver) = bonito, atraente *''telo nasa'' = (água + bobo, maluco) = álcool, cerveja, vinho *''tomo telo'' = (construção + água) = banheiro Adjetivo O adjetivo vem sempre depois do substantivo que qualifica. Tanto substantivos quanto verbos e pronomes podem ser usados como adjetivos. Por exemplo: *''jan pona'' = (pessoa + bom) = amigo *''jan utala'' = (pessoa + luta/guerra) = soldado *''jan utala pona'' = (soldado + bom) = bom soldado *''jan pona utala'' = (amigo + luta/guerra) = amigo que luta, parceiro *''jan pakala'' = (pessoa + ferir) = pessoa ferida *''ma sina'' = (terra + você) = seu país *''tomo mi'' = (construção + eu) = minha casa *''ilo moku'' = (instrumento + comer) = instrumento de comer, talher *''jan utala pona mute'' = (soldado + bom + muitos) = muitos bons soldados *''jan utala pona ni'' = (soldado + bom + este) = este bom soldado Os adjetivos mute e ni vêm, como nos exemplos acima, sempre no fim da frase Advérbio O advérbio sempre segue o verbo que modifica. Por exemplo: *''mi lawa pona e jan'' = eu lidero bem pessoas *''mi utala ike'' = eu luto mal *''sina lukin sewi e suno'' = você olha acima o sol *''ona li wile mute e ni'' = ele quer muito isso *''mi mute li lukin lili e ona'' = nós vimos mal isso Preposições Palavras como lon (junto/existir), tawa (para/ir) e kepeken (com/usar) podem ser usadas como verbos ou como preposições. Por exemplo: *''mi lon tomo'' = eu estou na casa *''mi moku lon tomo'' = eu como na casa *''suno li lon sewi'' = o sol está no céu *''mi telo e mi lon tomo telo'' = eu me lavei no/estando banheiro *''mi kepeken e ilo'' = eu uso instrumentos *''mi moku kepeken ilo moku'' = eu como com/usando um talher *''mi tawa tomo mi'' = eu vou (para) casa minha *''ona li tawa sewi kiwen'' = ele/ela vai topo pedra *''mi toki tawa sina'' = eu falo ir/para você *''ona li lawa e jan tawa ma pona'' = ele liderou pessoas ir/para terra boa *''kili li pona tawa mi'' = fruta é bom ir/para mim (gosto de fruta) *''mi pona e tomo tawa jan pakala'' = eu melhorei a casa ir/para homem acidentado Sintaxe Não há um equivalente ao verbo ser. Por exemplo: *''mi pona'' = eu (sou) bom. *''sina suli'' = você (é) grande/importante. Entretanto, quando o sujeito é diferente de mi ou sina, usa-se o separador li: *''telo li pona'' = Água (é) boa. *''suno li suli'' = (O) sol (é) grande. *''moku li pona'' = Comer/comida (é) bom. A rigor, uma frase como mi moku pode significar tanto "eu como" quanto "eu sou comida". Sina pona tanto pode significar "você é bom" quanto "você conserta". O ouvinte depende do contexto para entender a frase. A partícula e'' introduz um objeto direto (equivale ao caso acusativo em certas línguas). Por exemplo: *''mi moku e kili = eu como fruta *''ona li lukin e pipi'' = ele/ela está olhando o inseto *''ona li pona e ilo'' = ele/ela está consertando a máquina. A palavra wile funciona como verbo auxiliar para indicar que se quer fazer algo, por exemplo: *''mi wile lukin e ma'' = quero ver o campo *''mi wile pakala e sina'' = preciso destruir você Forma-se sentenças que atribuem várias ações ao mesmo sujeito com a partícula li, por exemplo: *''pipi li lukin li unpa'' Significa "o inseto olha e faz sexo": o li indica que o sujeito faz mais do que uma coisa. *''mi moku li pakala'' Significa "eu como e destruo": o li é omitido antes do primeiro verbo porque mi o dispensa, mas é necessário antes do segundo. Uma sentença que atribui vários objetos ao mesmo verbo é formada com a partícula e'', por exemplo: *''mi moku e kili e telo = eu como/bebo fruta e água *''mi wile lukin e ma e suno'' = eu quero ver a terra e o sol Não há tempo verbal: mi pona pode significar tanto "eu sou bom" quanto "eu era bom" ou "eu serei bom". *Tokipona.org (site oficial da língua) *Toki Pona Lessons Menu *Tokipona.wikia.com (enciclopédia wiki em Toki Pona)